


Breaking through our breakdown.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Raven Reyes, F/F, Female Reader, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, POV Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes Fanfiction, Raven Reyes Insert, Raven Reyes-centric, Raven Reyes/Female Reader - Freeform, Soft Raven Reyes, The 100 (TV) Season 1, badass raven reyes, raven reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where Raven and reader have been dating ever since Raven found out about Finn and Clarke and they have had argument but work together to open the dropship door when Murphy takes over the dropship and when Murphy starts shooting the floor the reader covers raven with her body and they get shot instead and then Raven's confused as to why reader did that and reader says 'because I love you'."
Relationships: Raven Reyes & Reader, Raven Reyes/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 41





	Breaking through our breakdown.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** my first fic for the queen of badassery and bean that deserves better but never gets it♥ Also [Rav /reiv/] :) I'm so proud of this one, hope you'll enjoy it!

**YOUR POV**

The first time I saw Raven was like a sign from whoever was listening to remind me that life still had meaning. It didn't take us long to become friends, good friends; I couldn't deny how attracted I was to her, she was fucking incredible: she was intelligent out of her mind, she was funny and badass and, most importantly, she was able to keep up with my bullshit. Not many people were nor wanted to, but Raven did. I'm not exactly sure how it happened but, one day we were the best of friends and the next we were kissing like our lives depended on it. I wouldn't lie, I liked that change.

\- "How's my favorite girl doing today?" -I walked up to her, entering the commands tent, not caring much if there was anyone else there.

\- "Y/N!" -she started laughing as she turned around- "What if it hadn't been me?"

\- "Who else is clever enough to be in here?"

\- "You."

\- "I can't be in two places at the same time yet, Rav, so I can't greet myself, which is awful; imagine the things I could do if there were two of me."

\- "We could do a lot of things, yes."

I shook my head at her comment, a smile on my face as I placed my hands on her shoulders, soon crashing my lips with hers, her arms wrapping around my neck to pull me down to sit on her lap.

\- "So, you were worried in case someone else heard me talk about my favorite girl but you have no problems with someone jumping on us like this?" -I tilted my head as I pulled back to breathe- "Makes a lot of sense."

\- "No one is coming in here." -she pecked my lips again- "This is my domain."

\- "Need anything from me?"

I rose up, taking a seat next to her as she explained to me what she was doing, quickly getting the hang of it and starting to help her. A comfortable silence fell between us; I enjoyed her company more than I cared to admit, unable not to steal a look or a kiss here and there, Raven clearly enjoying it as much as she told me I was distracting her with a smile on her lips.

She eventually kicked me out, saying she'd find me once she was done so I left the tent laughing but not before stealing another kiss. That was just how I rolled. I heard her chuckling as I stood outside the tent for a couple seconds, smiling to myself before I made my way around camp. Of course, I had gotten out of the tent just in time to be assigned with meat cleaning duty; was that my favorite thing to do? No, but it was better than the latrines. I still did not understand why that was a thing; we were in the forest, literally the place was full of places to go about your business but no, why would we do that.

\- "I see you are as excited about this as I am."

\- "Listen, Finn, we could be doing much, much worse." -I eyed him as he handed me a knife- "I'm not complaining, especially not when mister king is around." -I pointed with my head at Bellamy- "No, thank you."

\- "I heard you, Y/L/N." -Bellamy turned to face me, crossing his arms over his chest- "Wanna do something else?"

\- "Please, don't ask me questions that trigger my smart attitude that you dislike so much." -I pointed at him with my knife, a smirk on his lips as he dared me to say what I was thinking, but I wouldn't fall for that- "I'm having a decent time with the dead corpses, thank you for wondering, Blake."

\- "That's better."

He winked at me before he turned around, soon landing eyes on someone else as he opened his mouth to yell at them.

\- "I don't understand how he's on top of everything." -I murmured Bellamy walked away- "I'm starting to think he has eyes on his back."

\- "You're probably right." -Finn agreed with me, even if I was talking to myself.

\- "Of course I am."

I chuckled, pushing him to the side as he rolled his eyes at me. I couldn't exactly say Finn and me were friends, especially not knowing his and Raven's story. I couldn't blame him for falling for Clarke for the heart does as it wants but I did blame him for not being completely honest with Raven since the beginning; he could have saved her a lot of pain and tears and a lot of questioning herself. I had hated seeing her like that, it broke my heart every time but I was happy to confirm that Raven was doing much better now. I mean, she was with me, that was clearly an upgrade if you asked me.

\- "So..." -he started again after some peaceful moments of silence- "How's Raven?"

\- "I left her working on the bullets, you know her." -I glanced at him for a second- "She's doing okay."

\- "Does she hate me?"

\- "Finn..." -I sighed, leaving my knife on the table- "I don't think Raven could ever hate you but I do think she's right to be angry at you for you could have spoken about it as soon as she landed." -I furrowed my eyebrows- "You were her first love, that hurts and it's not something you forget."

\- "I know." -he sighed, he actually seemed sorry for all the hassle he had caused- "I love her, it's just..."

\- "Not the same way you love Clarke, I know. She's told me."

\- "So.. you both...?"

\- "It's been weeks since you broke up."

\- "You make a great couple."

\- "Now that was unexpected." -I chuckled facing him completely- "You may be less of a dick than I anticipated."

\- "Thank you, I suppose."

\- "Here." -I offered him my hand- "Truce."

He took my hand and shook it, suddenly pulling me into a hug, a change I took to whisper something in his ear. He nodded as we pulled back, his eyes widening as he looked behind me, so I turned around, seeing Raven's astonished face.

\- "You too?"

That was all she said before she turned on her heels, fuming as she left almost running.

\- "Raven!" -Finn yelled- "This is my fault."

\- "Hey there, cowboy, let me." -I pushed him back- "She's my girl."

**\-----------------------**

**RAVEN'S POV**

I couldn't believe it, Y/N hugging Finn? Out of nowhere? I felt the anger running through my veins as I saw them and the smile on his face as he nodded to whatever she whispered in his ear. For not being friends they sure as hell were physically close.

\- "Raven, wait!"

I heard Y/N running after me but I'd be damned if I had a meltdown in the middle of the camp so I shot running towards my tent, throwing my tools to the ground just as Y/N entered.

\- "Hey, what's happening?"

\- "You!" -I turned to face her- "And Finn?"

\- "What?"

\- "You say you can't stand him and yet I catch you canoodling!"·

\- "Canoodling?" -the quiet chuckled that came out of her mouth irritated me even more- "Is that a synonym for making amends?"

\- "No! It's a synonym for making out."

\- "Making out? With Finn." -her face contorted, her nose crinkling as she gagged, pointing at her mouth with her finger like she was about to vomit as she stuck her tongue out- "God, Raven, that's disgusting in so many levels."

\- "Exactly!"

\- "Wait, are you... doubting me?" -her eyes widened as she looked into mine- "You don't trust me?"

\- "I..." -I couldn't hold her gaze, looking at my feet- "I don't trust Finn."

\- "You don't have to trust that idiot, you have to trust me!" -she threw her hands in the air- "I was trying to make amends with him because, even if he's an asshole for what he did to you, I know he's still your family so I thought I'd try to at least be polite with him." -she forced me to look at her- "I'd never cheat on you."

\- "Then what the hell were you doing hugging him and murmuring things in his ear?"

\- "Raven..."

\- "No, leave!" -I pushed her away- "I don't want to see you right now."

\- "Listen to me."

\- "I said leave!"

\- "Fine!" -she took a deep breath- "This is a stupid fight."

\- "My feelings are stupid?"

\- "No, your feelings are valid; this fight, however, is stupid because the only thing I said to Finn when he pulled me into a hug, that I could very much have done without, was threaten his life if he ever dared to play with you again."

\- "You... what?"

\- "I told him, if he dared to hurt you again, he'd have to deal with me."

I felt the embarrassment rush through my body, replacing the anger I felt as Y/N's eyes bore into mine. I felt so... bad, I felt stupid for doubting her for I knew all too well how she really felt about Finn and yet, I had decided to pick up a fight with the person that had stood by me since I set foot on Earth. God, I felt so stupid.

\- "And now, I'm going to go to deal with my own valid feelings of hurt because you still don't fucking trust me."

There was a lot I wanted to say, but the words failed me as Y/N exited my tent. I dropped on my bed, sobbing into my hands for a moment, before falling asleep in the empty bed that had lately felt so warm with Y/N by my side.

**\------------------**

Waking up the next morning without Y/N by my side felt awkward; it felt wrong, and I didn't like that one bit but I had been the one to kick her out. I was mad. I had the right to be. Sure, most of it was my own insecurities and Y/N had gotten the worse of it. I had to talk with her. Soon. But not yet; I still needed to deal with the disgust I felt towards myself that had nothing to do with her because I didn't want her to be angry at me either.

But, I didn't have much time to actually do anything for Murphy had to fuck shit up, of course; and not just anything: he had to take people hostage and announce to the world that what he really wanted was to kill Bellamy. Well, he hadn't explicitly said that, but it was pretty clear to me. I shook my head as I walked up to Bellamy, questioning him about what exactly he intended to do.

\- "We need to get in there."

\- "I heard some annoying king is in distress." -I really loved that voice and its owner, but right now we were at odds so it kind of irked me- "Not surprised."

\- "That's not helping."

\- "Would it help you if I told you there's a broken panel at the back of the dropship?"

Her pleased smirk mixed with her arrogant tone like every time she talked with Bellamy made me angrier but also sent a shiver down my spine. We needed to fix this quick.

\- "If I can get in, I can open that door for you." -I looked at Bellamy- "Just need some time."

\- "Okay. We have a plan."

\- "We?" -I couldn't help but scoff, crossing my arms over my chest.

\- "Look, I know you both are not in the best of terms now, but I need you to work together." -Bellamy's gaze shifted from Y/N to me- "For Jasper."

\- "Count me in." -Y/N was quick to answer, feeling soon her eyes on me.

\- "Let's do this."

I nodded pretending to be more annoyed than I actually was, running up to my tent and taking my tools and following Y/N towards the broken panel. Now, I just had to wait until she got it out.

\- "Do tell me you have a lever or something."

\- "Of course, I do." -I mocked her, handing it to her- "You could have thought this through, couldn't you?"

\- "I'm not going to fight with you right now."

She brushed me away as she focused on the task at hand. The truth was, we were a good team but I'd rather die now than admit that out loud at that very moment. Y/N was stubborn, more than anyone I had ever met, which was what made her so good at whatever she decided to do; which was also why it came as no surprise when the panel finally gave in, Y/N dropping the lever and holding it up so that the noise wouldn't startle Murphy and cause a disaster to happen.

\- "Alright, let me do my part." -I moved from next to her and got into the dropship, suddenly feeling company behind me- "You can leave now."

\- "Like hell I am." -she scoffed- "Teamwork, Raven, teamwork."

\- "I don't think you can help me much now."

\- "Uhh." -she contorted her face- "That hurts."

\- "I..."

\- "I'm staying anyway, come on."

I was glad she actually wanted to keep me company; we both knew I didn't need help when it came to my job but her presence always made me feel better. I could hear footsteps above us, the door opening and more shuffling over us before the door closed again. I guessed that had to be Bellamy following his part of the plan; now, I just had to open the door again. I could do it.

Everything was going fine. I just needed a couple more minutes and the door would open. But then, I dropped one of my tools, Y/N managing to catch the second one before it hit the metal floor. I held my breath as I looked at her, hoping Murphy hadn't heard it, but we weren't that lucky. I heard his boots moving over us and then, shots. For a moment, I lost sense of what was happening, only focusing back as I heard Y/N panting over me.

\- "For crying out loud!"

\- "Y/N, are you okay?"

\- "Tell me again how Bellamy always manages to get himself in these situations and why it's always us saving his lame ass."

I knew she was trying to brush it off, to make me laugh it off but I had heard the shot and I had seen the expression of pain in her face. She had forced me down and covered me and she had gotten shot. As she rolled next to me, I kneeled beside her, seeing the blood coming out of her leg, immediately placing my hands over it to keep her from bleeding out.

\- "Why the hell did you do that!" -I yelled at her, knowing now the door was open and therefore, that Murphy was no longer our problem- "Why the hell did you cover me? You could have died!"

\- "Because." -she had her eyes closed, hands fisted over her head and jaw clenched.

\- "Because?!" -I yelled again- "That's not an answer!"

\- "Because I love you, dammit, Raven!" -she screamed back at me, opening her eyes- "Because I fucking love you! And sure, we may have gotten into a stupid fight and we may have 300 more but that's not going to change the fact that I love you and that I care about you and that I'll protect you with my life, you fucking idiot!"

My eyes widened at her words, almost forgetting what I was doing with my hands as I held her gaze. We had never said those words and there she was, bleeding out with a bullet that was meant for me, screaming them at my face. I applied more pressure to her wound as I screamed for help.

\- "Ugh." -she grunted in pain as I did- "Good answer. Now open the damn door."

I let go of her leg for just a second, finally hearing the main door opening and turning back to Y/N, pressing her wound again but I didn't have time to say anything else as we were soon overwhelmed by screams coming from over us and from the entrance we had opened into the dropship's backside; I quickly yelled for whoever was outside to help me get Y/N out and to get Clarke immediately. My mind was going a thousand miles per hour, seeing the blood in my hands as we managed to get Y/N outside, Finn carrying her towards were Clarke told him as I ran after them. _She loves me. And I haven't said it back._

\- "Okay, Y/N, I'm sorry to tell you this but we don't have the time nor the equipment to get the bullet out." -Clarke stood next to Y/N and I couldn't help my hand moving to hers, Y/N's eyes wandering to mine for a second.

\- "Can a girl get some good news?" -she closed her eyes, allowing her head to fall back on the table- "Anything."

\- "Raven! Y/N!" -Bellamy came running into the tent- "Oh, fuck!" -his eyes immediately landed on Y/N- "Is she okay?"

\- "I'm harder than a simple bullet shot by Murphy, Blake, relax." -Y/N opened her eyes- "Glad to see you're okay."

\- "Touché." -he patted her lower leg before looking at Clarke- "We have to talk."

\- "The good news is..." -Clarke nodded at Bellamy before addressing Y/N again- "it seems the bullet hasn't hurt any important blood vessels or organs, so you'll survive this."

Y/N nodded and soon, it was just me standing there alone with her. She had closed her eyes again, I knew she was in pain but, as always, she refused to show it; no emotion ever reflected on her face. Which was why I was so surprised the three words had actually fallen from her lips. I never thought she'd be the first to say it, I never thought she'd ever say it at all and yet, she had. And I still hadn't said it back. I sat down next to her, unable not to move my hand to caress her cheek, her eyes opening immediately and landing on mine.

\- "I'm fine, Rav, relax." -she winked at me and I couldn't help but shake my head- "It's okay."

\- "It's not." -I took her hand in mine- "You could have died for nothing."

\- "Not for nothing," -she squeezed my hand- "for you."

\- "Y/N, I..." -I bit my lower lip; this was not how I wanted it to go.

\- "You don't have to say it back." -she closed her eyes again, her fingers interlaced with mine- "I know that's how I feel and that's okay with me."

I rose from the chair, not wanting to hear any more of it because she was not getting it. I placed my face just above hers, caressing her lips with mine, that moved up into a smile.

\- "I love you, Y/N."

I didn't wait for her answer, simply pressing my lips with hers, feeling her smile melting against my mouth as she kissed me back gently, her free hand moving to my neck and pulling me closer if that was even possible. I knew I could cry if I allowed myself, but I didn't want to; if anyone should be in tears it had to be Y/N because of the pain so, if she wasn't crying, neither would I. I pulled back to breathe, resting my forehead over hers and letting go of her hand as I caressed her cheek.

\- "I love you, don't ever doubt it."

\- "I don't doubt it." -she chuckled as I sat back down next to her- "I just never expected it to go this way."

\- "Neither did I, but I'm glad it happened." -I smiled at her- "I'm sorry about yesterday; I guess I still have shit to figure out but knowing whether I trust you or not is not one of them. I trust you more than I trust myself."

\- "That's good to hear." -she chuckled softly- "Does that mean I'm allowed in your tent again?"

I hit her light on the shoulder as we both started laughing. I'd never be able to repay her for what she had just done; I didn't know what the future had in store for us but, what I did know, was that Y/N and I were a team and nothing would break us apart. Not even those 300 fights Y/N said we would have, especially not if the reconciliation felt so right. Avoiding getting shot next time, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> **🥂 Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some feedback and catch you on the next one! 🥂**


End file.
